Can I Keep You?
by Ryoko Metallium
Summary: Songfic With the rise of a new dawn, and Kagome sleeping in his arms, Inuyasha allows his heart to feel. Just for a moment...


Title: Can I Keep You?

Author: Ryoko Metallium

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi, Shogakun Inc., and Sunrise. I'm only borrowing them. I promise I'll give them back.**

**Author Notes: I was just cleaning out my thumb drive and this unfinished song-fic was taking up space. This was inspired by a drawing done by Druihd that I fell in love with; I think it was titled "Dawn". In any case, it got me in the mood to write. **

The song was originally going to be "Collide" by Howie Day, but I eventually settled for "If you want me to" by Ginny Owens because the lyrics seemed to capture the thoughts of Inuyasha at this particular moment.

**Oh well, it's short but sweet. So enjoy!

* * *

**

Dawn broke through the grey mist that blanketed over the village. The atmosphere was somnolent; light shining through moist as morning crept just above the mountain peaks. Lingering in the air, there was a faint aroma wet earth. A calming start to just another day in the village that a certain half-demon had been able to consider his home.

As the morning steadily appeared, Inu-yasha found himself waking up in his favorite tree, sleeping on its' highest branch overlooking the entire village below him. He found it to be easier spending that night there since his body was just too tired to move after yet another bout with Naraku. He slept his fatigue away during the night, but as he carefully moved into a better position, he quickly remembered that he was not alone.

Inu-yasha looked down, staring at the wrapped up bundle in his arms. Slumbering close to his chest, his fire-rat coat draped over her body, he found Kagome sleeping soundly against him. The hanyou couldn't help but blush. How the heck did this happen?

The girl stirred in his grasp, almost as if she was sensing his panic. Inu-yasha recovered quickly. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's slender form tightly, pressing her closely to him sharing his warmth. That simple act seemed to keep her calm. He heard Kagome sigh just as she fell back asleep.

Now he remembered – Inu-yasha brought Kagome up here yesterday. It was a day after he fought with Naraku at Ogre's Rock. Just then, the hanyou felt a hard pinch attack his heart, filling him up with a strong sense of guilt.

His eyes wandered down to fall upon Kagome's legs. He grimaced as he stared the bandages tightly wrapped her feet all the way past her ankles. There was still a hint of the geranium root and honeysuckle that the old priestess Kaede had used to treat the girl's burns.

The old woman had said that the burns would heal in a few days or so, given that Kagome stayed off her feet. A few days seemed like nothing, but still, Inu-yasha couldn't shake off the guilt. The injuries could've been much more serious, and if that had happened, it would've been the hanyou's fault.

His hold on Kagome tensed. Inu-yasha buried his nose into the silky black locks, where he inhaled deeply her familiar scent – a scent that he found himself falling in love with more and more each time he smelled it. It smelled clean, dizzying his senses beyond anything he had ever experienced. It was unique. With each breath, he took in a heavenly aroma that almost drove him mad.

And then the thought struck him hard from out of nowhere.

He loved this smell.

He loved everything about it.

He couldn't get enough of it.

How long was it now since the jewel shattered? How long had it been this whole quest to reclaim every last shard started? How long had it been since he known Kagome? In reality, it had only been half a year, yet it felt a hundred. Somewhere during all the searching and fighting, Inu-yasha just became used to this way of life. He became accustomed to comforting presences of Kagome.

Strange how this things work themselves out. To be honest, Inu-yasha wouldn't want them any other way, no matter how hard it got to be. Some part of him self kind of hoped that they would keep on searching, so long it guaranteed him Kagome would stay with him.

**The pathway is broken and the signs are unclear  
And I don't know the reason why you brought me here**

**But just because you love me the way that you do  
I'm gonna walk through the valley  
If you want me to**

In all their travels, Inu-yasha found himself changed in a way. His once sheltered heart was opened up and warmed only by the kindness and love that he had only known from his mother. Even if the feelings of getting close, letting it go too far was always there, Inu-yasha couldn't ignore the consoling feeling of belonging he felt whenever he was near Kagome. It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

**Cause I'm not who I was  
When I took my first step  
And I'm clinging to the promise  
You're not through with me yet  
So if all of these trials  
Bring me closer to you  
Then I will go through fire if you want me to**

Every danger he faced, every moment were death was certain, Kagome never faltered not even once. When even it caused her pain, she bore it without any complaint. The incident at Ogre's Rock was testimony enough to her bravery. She had the injuries to prove them. Inu-yasha cradled Kagome closer to him. Let him be the one to take her pain away, he'd sometimes say. Let him wipe away every tear so that she have to never cry again for his sake. This world was far too dangerous for someone as kind and wonderful as the girl sleeping in his arms.

**It may not be the way I would have chosen  
when you lead me through a world that's not my home  
but you never said it would be easy  
you only said I'd never go alone**

With dawn in full bloom, Kagome would wake up soon. She would probably scream the hanyou with enough 'sit' commands to break him in half when she did though. They would argue and no doubt wake up the entire village. No matter however; even that didn't seem to bother Inu-yasha. In these few quiet moments, Inu-yasha cuddled with this precious gift belonging to him. Away from the prying eyes of others, he could love her in his own way.

**So when the whole world turns against me  
and I'm all by myself  
and I can't hear you answer my cries for help  
I'll remember the suffering your love put you through  
And I will go through the valley  
If you want me to.**

* * *

**Author Notes: Before I forget, I want to thank Kristen Sharpe for the fansubbs! Thanks bunches girl! They came in handy for this story.**


End file.
